pasaruconworldfandomcom-20200213-history
MLP Chess 3.0
Mulpfimica 3.0 alpha: Knight and Day, known also as MLPC3 and lots other aliases,MLP Chess 3.0, Pony Chess 3.0, Wirims Jaeot Soswhes Sits Oat Tartal Totlopica 3.0 is a game currently in development. Premise As so it turns out, Celestia and Luna are two ponies that simply cannot keep their privateIt's kismessitude, don't ask relationship out of their public jobs. The two, both tyrants in their own rights, duke it out in between EarthOr Ponya, if you'd like to be self-contained and Moon. As you can see this battlefield is very slightly bigger than the rest of them. Oh and some paras(pr)ites came around too. They want a battle of their own. Board This is a three-dimensional board, as is Dragonchess by Gary Gygax. Size is 10 × 12 × 2, giving 240 cells. The board template looks like this: ~ Board B ~ ╔════╤════╤════╤════╤════╤════╤════╤════╤════╤════╤════╤════╗ 10 ║ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 9 ║▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ ║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 8 ║ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 7 ║▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ ║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 6 ║ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 5 ║▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ ║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 4 ║ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 3 ║▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ ║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 2 ║ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 1 ║▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ ║ ╚════╧════╧════╧════╧════╧════╧════╧════╧════╧════╧════╧════╝ a b c d e f g h i j k l ╔════╤════╤════╤════╤════╤════╤════╤════╤════╤════╤════╤════╗ 10 ║ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 9 ║▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ ║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 8 ║ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 7 ║▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ ║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 6 ║ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 5 ║▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ ║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 4 ║ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 3 ║▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ ║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 2 ║ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓║ ╟────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────┼────╢ 1 ║▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ │▓▓▓▓│ ║ ╚════╧════╧════╧════╧════╧════╧════╧════╧════╧════╧════╧════╝ ~ Board A ~ Symbolically, Board A represents the Home Planet (be it Ponya or Earth) and board B represents the Moon. Please note that both Aa1 and Ba1 are black squares. Rules Rule Zero applies, with the following exceptions: * Royal pieces are subject to the following restrictions (hereby known as the Royal Stipulations): ** All restrictions of a regular piece apply, e.g. no landing on spaces occupied by friendly pieces. ** A royal piece may not move to a square that is attacked by an enemy piece or pawn, or even another royal. ** A royal piece may not move across any square that is attacked by an enemy piece, pawn or royal either. So if there's a White Rook on e5 and a Black Royal Queen on d3, then the Queen cannot move to the left at all! * In addition to castling (which is again free), there is also a "Flight of the Royal" special for all royal pieces. * Pawns promote to only pieces that their side has. Mercenaries promote to any piece that's there in the beginning of the game. Pieces (Formal) Please note that all pieces are different from their MLPC1 counterparts, though they are slightly based upon them. Also, unless noted, all pieces can move one square straight up or down, from Aa1 to Ba1, say. Royal Pieces Royal pieces are Level 5 pieces, though it doesn't matter as they can't be captured anyway. Celestia (Cl) Celestia moves as a Gnu – a Knight and a Camel. She may not leap past check. In cases of ambiguity, Celestia is understood to move 1 (if Knight) or 2 (if Camel) squares orthogonally, then one square diagonally, so from a1 through a2 to b3, or a1 through a2 and a3 to b4. Anything that threatens these squares cut Celestia's jump as well. Luna (Lu) Luna is very infuriating, as she has not one but two moves – like a Transformer. To uphold the nomenclature for Transformers (a.k.a. Flippers), the default mode is called Ctrl mode, and the other mode is Alt mode. Luna (Ctrl) (Lu) Under Control conditions, Luna moves as as a forwards Knight and backwards King, or can slide sideways as a cylindrical Rook. That means that when Luna moves sideways, she can fall off the east edge and come back from the west edge! If she was on Ae4, she could: * Move to Be4, as per the ground rules; * Move as a sideways Rook that can wrap across left-right boundary: ** Move or capture to Ad4, and if that was empty then it can continue in the same manner with Ac4, Ab4, Aa4, Aj4, Ai4, Ah4, Ag4, Af4 and back to Ae4 again, effectively skipping a turn; ** Move or capture to Af4, and if that was empty then it can continue in the same manner with Ag4, Ah4, Ai4, Aj4, Aa4, Ab4, Ac4, Ad4 and back to Ae4 again, effectively skipping a turn; * Move or capture to Ac5, Ad6, Af6 or Ag5, as per the forwards Knight move; * Move or capture to Ad3, Ae3 or Af3, as per the backwards King move; or * Flip to become Luna (Alt). Luna (Alt) (Lu') Under Alt conditions, Luna moves differently every time it attempts to do so! When Control Mode Luna flips to Alternate Mode Luna, a new variable called x'' is set at 1. Each time Nightmare/Alt Luna moves, ''x increments. How Nightmare may move is dependent on x: # She may move as a King. # She may move as a Queen limited to two squares. # She may move as a Queen limited to three squares. # She may move as an unlimited Queen. # She may move as a Lion. The Court Court pieces are not ponies, or are ponies with elevated status. They are on Level 3. Aide (Ai) The Aide is a royal piece when the Parasprites are a separate piece, and a simple piece when they are not. The Aide moves as a Queen, or a narrow Knight. When positioned on Ae4, an Aide can: * Move to Be4, as per the ground rules; * Slide like a Queen; or * Jump to Ad6, Ad2, Af6 and Af2. This is the royal piece of the Parasprites if they are a separate force. In this case, it is subject to the royal stipulations. Guard (Gu) The Guard is a regular piece. It moves a King, or a Crab. From Ae4, the Guard can: * Move to Be4, as per the ground rules; * Move to Ad5, Ae5, Af5, Ad4, Af4, Ad3, Ae3 or Af3, as per the King move; and * Jump to Ad6, Af6, Ac3 or Ag3, as per the Crab move. Adviser (Ad) The Adviser moves as a Wazir or a forward-only knight. Engineer (En) The Ground All Ground pieces are Level 2 pieces. Magus (Mg) Earth (Ea) Pegasus (Pg) Unicorn (Un) The Paras Paras are short for parasprites, and they are Level 1 pieces. Attritor (At) Converter (Cv) Scout (Sc) General (Gn) The Chivalry The Chivalry are Level 0 pieces. They are among the few pieces that may move up the ladder, and the only group to do so. Mercenary (Mc) Pawn (P) Promotables Promotables are Level 4 pieces. Dragon (Dr) Gryphon (Gy) Summary Below is a summary of piece moves. Notes Category:7.13 My Little Pony Chess